Randomness
Randomness is a well known BCC comedy by iHuntress. It is disputely the best known comedy of the topic. Chapter 1 Part 1 (I am sitting in my house being bored.) Me: I’m so bored… I wish something interesting would happen… (Pounding on door) ???: LEMME IN! Me: Who’s there? It’s a secret Me: (looks around) What the.. Who said that? I am the nameless text who interrupts the script for no good reason. Me: Oh, okay. Shut up, Nameless Text. You people are so mean to me.. Me: (Opens the door to see Makuta in a girl scout’s uniform) Oh my gosh, Makuta! Eh… What the heck are you wearing? Part 2 “I have come to destroy you,” Makuta said. Me: This is a comedy! Not a drama! Makuta: Fine, I’ll just talk like this. Happy now? Me: Yes. (Slams door in Makuta’s face) (I go into the kitchen and hear a knock at the back door) Me: Not again…(grabs a baseball bat and opens door to see the Shadowed One wearing a boy scout’s uniform) Me: Whoa, it’s The Shadowed One! Bob: Yes, it is I. Hey- my name is not Bob! Me: Sorry, I only have enough funds to call you “The Shadowed One once”. Part 3 Bob: grumble Me: You’re supposed to actually grumble, not say “grumble”. Bob: *grumble* Me: That’s better. *Before I can slam the door, Bob and Makuta run inside. * Makuta: What’s in here? (Opens a closet) (Jack Skellington jumps out) Makuta: OMG! (Screams and hides under the couch) Jack: Is it Halloween already? Me: Sorry, no. Jack: Oh well.. (Starts to randomly juggle Christmas ornaments) Part 4 Makuta: That is the most terrifying thing I have ever seen! Jack: Why, thank you! Me: If you’re scared of Jack, you should see the Monster under the couch. Makuta: Monster?! (Screams and jumps onto the table) *Pikachu comes out from under the couch * Pikachu: Pikaaa… Bob: That’s not very scary. In fact, its kind of cute..(Reaches down to pet Pikachu) Pikachu: PIKACHUUUUU! (Shocks Bob) Bob: (falls over and starts twitching) Me: Good job, Pikachu! (Throws Pikachu a random cookie) Part 5 Makuta: Why are there so many non-Bionicle characters in this comedy? *Jack and Pikachu glare at Makuta * Just be grateful there aren’t any Hero Factory characters. Preston Stormer: (suddenly appears) …. *Cries * Me: Go away, nameless text! You made the robot cry. Stormer: I’m not crying. I’m sweating through my eyes. Bob: Robots sweat? Stormer: (embarrassed, he leaves and trips on a random coconut on the way out) Part 6 Jack: That was weird. And that’s coming from an undead skeleton! Me: You said it. Said what? Me: (throws a jug of milk at the Nameless Text) NOOOOooooo! * Dies* Makuta: What just happened? Me: The Nameless Text is Lactose Intolerant. Makuta: O_o Part 7 Pikachu: Pika Pika Pikachu? Bob: What’s he saying? Me: I don’t know, I don’t speak electric mouse. *A Spanish guitar plays in the background* Me: What the…? Jack: Where’s that music coming from? *All the lights go out and a cold wind starts blowing through the house * Makuta: Brrr… (Puts on a pink unicorn sweater) Bob: (staring at Makuta’s sweater) O_o Part 8 *The door slams open * Makuta: SCREAM! Jack: You’re supposed to scream, not say “scream”. Makuta: *screams * ???: (in a Spanish accent) Excuse my interruption… Me: Oh. My. Gosh. It’s Meta Knight! Meta Knight: Yes, it is I. Bob: Hey! If he gets to be “Meta Knight” then how come you won’t call me The Shadowed One?! Me: Meta Knight is way cooler than you. Meta Knight: Part 9 Jack: So what’s with the Spanish guitar? Meta Knight: That happens whenever I speak. Bob: So you have your own theme song? Meta Knight: Pretty much. Jack: I have a theme song. In fact, my whole movie is a musical. Me: Oh no, not again! Jack: (starts singing his whole movie) Bob and Makuta: (join in on the chorus of “This is Halloween”) Pikachu: Pikaaaa… (Covers his ears and goes back under the couch) Meta Knight: (starts playing his Spanish guitar) Part 10 Me: I hate my life *Preston Stormer opens the door * Stormer: Hey, I’ve got donuts! (Sees everyone besides me singing and playing musical instruments) Good-bye. (Slams the door on his way out and trips over a random pineapple) Makuta: Did he just say donuts?! *Everyone drops what they’re doing and tackles Stormer * Stormer: AGHHHH!! Chapter 2 Part 1 (Everyone is sitting in the living room being bored) I’m bored. Me: I thought I got rid of the Nameless Text! I’ve gotten over my allergies. Makuta: (Playing Mario Kart) Darn you Yoshi! Bob: I wish we could play Mario Kart for real. Jack: Why not? Me: What do you mean? Jack: I was a regular at Princess Peach’s Halloween parties back in the day. Me: Wow. Part 2 Makuta: (jumps off the couch wearing a Mario Kart T-shirt) What are we waiting for?! To the Mushroom Kingdom Awaaayy! (Slams through the wall.) Meta Knight: That was odd. Me: He’s so paying for those wall repairs… *Later in the Mushroom Kingdom * Ah, the Mushroom Kingdom… Me: Who let the Nameless Text come?! Jack: I hired him to be my pit crew. Me: T_T Part 3 ???: Hey! Its-a-me! Bob: Its-a-who? Makuta: Its-a-Mario! Mario: Mama Mia! Pikachu: Pika Pika? Mario: Its-a-Me! Me: Yeah, we know. You already said that. Mario: Mama Mia! Makuta: What’s wrong with him? Mario: Mama Mia! Part 4 Makuta: Shut up! Finally! Jack: Shut up, Nameless Text. Fine. Jack: Good boy. (Throws the Nameless text a random cracker, but because Nameless Text cannot be seen, the cracker hits Mario and knocks him unconscious) *An ambulance arrives and takes Mario to the Hospital * Me: Real nice, Jack. You almost killed the Royal Plumber. Jack: It’s not my fault! Blame the Nameless Text! Me: (blames Nameless Text) Part 5 Nameless Text: …. Makuta: Hey! The Nameless Text isn’t nameless anymore! Nameless Text: Yeah, guys. My real name is George. Everyone: O_o George: Never mind. Just forget it. Me: T_T ???: Mama Mia! Bob: Not again! Pikachu: Pika Pika! Part 6 It’s Mario’s brother, Luigi! Luigi: Shut up nameless text. Jack: Hey, you can talk! Luigi: Yeah..I can.. O_o Me: How come you’re not like Mario? Luigi: My brother is basically an animal. Tahu: That is the strangest thing I have ever heard. Makuta: Where did Tahu come from? Pikachu: Pika?! Tahu: I have no idea. Part 7 Me: Yeah, that was pretty random. But not as random as…This! *A monkey on unicycle juggling bowls of applesauce rides by * Jack: Yeah, that was defiantly more random, George. Tahu: Who’s George? I am. Tahu: OMG, the sky is talking! I’m not the sky! I’m the Nameless Text who keeps interrupting the script for no good reason! Tahu: oh.. So you're not Santa? Part 8 WE INTERUPT THIS PROGRAM FOR NO GOOD REASON! Everyone: SHUT UP! Meta Knight: Would somebody just get rid of him already? Me: Sure. (Throws a random bag of peanuts at the Nameless Text) NOOOOoooo! *Dies * Jack: Again? Me: The Nameless Text is also allergic to nuts. Pikachu: O_o pikaaa…. Luigi: First my primitive brother- than George?! You people are savages! (Runs screaming into the night- which doesn’t really make sense since it’s the middle of the day right now) Part 9 Makuta: I don’t like Mario Kart anymore. ???: You don’t like Waluigi? Makuta: uh…No…. Waluigi: Too bad. Waluigi time! WAA! Makuta: Uh, can we go now? The people here freak me out.. Waluigi: WAA! Jack: Lets blow this bicycle stand! Me: Its “popsicle stand” Jack: That’s what I said. Chapter 3 Part 1 (Everyone is just hanging out in the Mushroom Kingdom. I lost my dimensional portal so we’re gonna be stuck here for a while….) Me: So what now? Makuta: Lets stomp on some Goombas! Luigi: (randomly reappears with Mario on a leash) That-a sounds like a good idea! Mario: (rolls around in a random mud puddle) Mama Mia! Luigi: Bad Mario! Get out of that mud! (Squirts Mario with a doggy squirt bottle thing) Mario: Its-a-me… Me: …..Uh.. Anyway, why would you want to stomp on a goomba? They’re so CUTE! Random Goomba: (throws a random frying pan at me) Part 2 Me: (Gets knocked unconscious) Jack: ZOMG Random Goomba: AATTTAAACKKK!!! (Army of Goombas spontaneously appears) Makuta: (Starts squishing the Goombas) Hiyahh! Take that! Oh- you’re kung fu is good.. but not as good as mine! (Karate chops a Goomba) Meta Knight: uhh… Part 3 ???: I HAVE CHORTLES!!! Luigi: It’s-a Lord Fawful! Makuta: …What’s a chortle..? Fawful: FURURURU! Me: (wakes up) Oh, hey Fawful! Fawful: Hello-ing. Jack: Wait- you two know each other?! Me: Oh, yeah! We used to prank call Hero Factory together all the time! Part 4 William Furno: (randomly appears and points his gun thingy at me and Fawful) You’re under arrest for being annoying! Makuta: YOU! You stole my fame and fortune! (pokes Furno repeatedly) Feel my wrath! Furno: umm.. Me: Hey Furno, go jump off a bridge! Furno: Why? Me: ‘Cause it would be cool. Furno: (gasps) I’m cool! (jumps off a random bridge) Bob: That’s just cruel. Me: Well, he did ruin Bionicle. Part 5 Me: He's here somewhere... I can feel it Makuta: Why are acting so strange, human? Me: Takadox is out to steal my Pikachu... Pikachu: Pikah?! Bob: Takadox is here? I didn't see him try out... Me: Oh, he's in 6sharkdude's comedy. Meta Knight: That sounds fishy! Me: Shut up, Pinky. Meta Knight: Don't call me that! Me: Pinky. Part 6 Fawful: I am wanting to be doing some calling of prank. Me: Maybe later… Fawful: (snaps fingers and everyone is teleported into a talk show. Fawful and I are sitting on hideous lime green couches on the set, while everyone else is in the audience.) (a huge, neon sign that says “Prank Calls with Lord Fawful and iHuntress!” suddenly appears) Me: What the ? I’m not even iHuntress! I’m just an imaginary, nameless character created to represent the author of this comedy! Fawful: Good enough-ing. Makuta: Where's Oprah? Fawful: Be getting him out of here! Part 7 Makuta: (is dragged away by security guards) Count Bleck: (in the audience) Bleh heh heh heh BLECK! *cough cough* Me: (stares at the camera) what am I supposed to be doing..? Fawful: Just be of the following of this script. (hands me a script) Me: (is reading a script within a script X3) *gasp * I am not saying that! (Throws script at Mario who eats it) Fawful: Fine-ing! No script for you! You will be winging it. Me: I don’t really want to be here. Fawful: To bad-ing. Part 8 Announcer: And now it’s time for… Prank calls with Lord Fawful and an imaginary, nameless character created to represent the author of this comedy! Me:…. Fawful: I am liking this calling of pranking! Me: Uh, me too, Fawful! But whom exactly are we pranking? Fawful: We will be pranking the stinkish Hero Factory of badness! Me: Why Hero Factory? Fawful: They are being the stupid replacement of Bionicle, which was being a giant pile of wow! The Zero Factory is made of nasty! Me: ..... T_T Part 9 Fawful: I HAVE CHORTLES! Me: Of course you do… Shall we get on with it then? Fawful: Indeed we shall! Be bewaring my fury, Factory of Smelly Heroes! Director who happens to be Mickey Mouse: CUT! Time for intermission! Fawful: Already-ing? Me: Oh, hi Mickey. Mickey: How do you know my name?! 0_o Me: I'm good friends with your brother. Mickey: I have a brother? Part 10 Me: Yes. Yes you do. Mickey: I had no idea. Fawful: Be getting on with the intermission-ness! I have anticipation like so many sticky schoolboys waiting for the truck of ice cream! Announcer: Now its time for our very special not exactly Bionicle related sub-comedy featuring Lord Fawful and a character who doesn't exist! Me: (shoots slingshot at the announcer's booth) Announcer: (is revealed to be Mata Nui in disguise) Makuta: Big brother! (tackles Mata Nui) Mata Nui: What...?! Me: ...Well this is out of character.. Part 11 (While Makuta and Mata Nui have a mini boxing match in the hallway, let's get on with the sub-comedy!) Episode 1- Fawful bothers the operator Fawful: (dials number) Lucy: Hero Factory. Please state your emergency. Fawful: I have fury. Lucy: Excuse me? Fawful: Your life is nothing but a caricature from a cartoon drawn by a kid who is stupid! Lucy: (sobs) How dare you! (throws phone at Zib and jumps out the window where her boyfriend, General Grievous, is waiting for her with a luxury starship) Zib: (To Fawful) Who the Makuro are you? Part 12 Fawful: Fururu! Zib: C'mon, kid, what's your beef with me? Fawful: Beef? I am lacking in beef. Fawful is beef-less. Zib: Do you think this is some kind of game? (begins a very dramatic speech about the morals of Hero Factory) Meta Knight: (Is randomly in Makuhero City) *throws a Maximum Tomato at Zib* Fawful: A game it is! A WINNER IS YOU! Zib: (covered in tomato) What? Fawful: You are of the winning of a life supply of prank calls! Have congratulations! Zib: You've got to be kidding me. Part 13 Fawful: Such easiness this calling of pranking is! Such easiness it gives me gleeful chortles! Zib: *hangs up* Fawful: What is this? You dare to be hanging up on Lord Fawful?! This being hung up will be the sandwich of your doom! A danger sandwich! And I am the delicious mustard on that sandwich! I AM THE MUSTARD OF YOUR DOOM! Me: Fawful? Fawful: WHAT-ING?! Me: Behind you. Fawful: (turns around to see Zib with a chainsaw covered in tomato) Wah! Security! Security guy who happens to be Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: (Tasers Zib) Part 14 Zib: (is dragged outside where he joins Makuta and Mata Nui's boxing match) Takanuva: (Is suddenly sitting next to me) Me: This just got awkward. Fawful: (shoots Takanuva with a nuclear bicycle horn) Takanuva: (is not even phased) Fawful: (is grumpy) Me: eh.... Let's just get on with the prank calls... Fawful: Fine-ing. Takanuva: Yay! Hero Factory adventure! Me: (smacks Takanuva with Lewa's air katana that I conveniently found, not stole) Part 15 Episode 2- We annoy Stormer to death Me: Hey, Fawful. Fawful: What is it that you are wanting?! Me: Uh.. I just thought I should tell you that Stormer thinks you look like a bean. Fawful: That would be making sense since I am Beanish. Me: He also thinks you're crazy. Fawful: WHAT? The one who is Stormer is badness! I am not being crazy! I am being a giant pile made of wow! Me: You should go get revenge or something. Fawful: That I will be doing! Revenge I will be getting! I HAVE FURY! Part 16 Takanuva: (randomly doing Carameldansen) Ooh ooh oh wa oh wa-a-a! Me: (backs away slowly) Fawful: *grabs his Strawberry Shortcake phone and dials number* Jaller: Pizza Hut. Please state your order. Me: Jaller? You work at Pizza Hut? Jaller: Yeah.. I'm saving up to buy Hahli a wedding ring and a pony. Me: (is scarred for life) Kongu: (in the audience) But you promised me you'd buy us all ponies!! Fawful: (blank expression) .... Me: (now wearing a giant sombrero and making a list of all my current fan pairings) Part 17 Fawful: eh... ANYWAY-NESS...I am ordering you to be delivering a pizza of cheesiness! Me: With pepperoni. Fawful: Pepperoni is badness. *hangs up* Me: ...... Fawful: *dials a different number* Lucy: back from vacation with Grievous (There was a time warp involved) Hero Factory. Please state your emergency. Fawful: I am needing to speak to the one known as Stormer. Lucy: Hey- you're the guy who prank called me earlier! Part 18 Fawful: ehh.. (Deepens voice) No, that was being someone else... Lucy:.. Oh, okay, my apologies. Here's Stormer. Stormer: What d'ya want? Fawful: How dare you be of the daring to call the mighty Lord Fawful crazy!! Stormer: What? Fawful: I have many chortles at such stupidity! Stormer:... What's a chortle...? Fawful: I am on the cozy couch sipping tea that laughs at you! Stormer: Your tea.... is laughing? Fawful: Oh, you have such stupidity! It high-fives Fawful's face! Part 19 Me and Takanuva: (sniggering in the background) Stormer: Um.. Fawful: Fawful hates you! I shall be destroying you... Someday! But until then... Maybe I will have some shopping! Me: Yay! I'll get my coupons! Takanuva: Yay! There's a sale at Limited Too! Me: ..... 0_o Stormer: I..uh.. have to go now... Fawful: Fawful says farewell to all your fink-rat faces forever! Stormer: *hangs up and is so annoyed that he explodes* Part 20 Fawful: That went well. Me: Yep. Takanuva: (dances daintily off the set) Me: (checking my e-mail on my phone) Huh.. I got a letter from Takadox! Pridak: (Randomly appears behind me) Ooh... Do read it! Me: um.. why are you here? Pridak: Thats classified. (Kalmah, Carapar and Ehlek randomly appear is pink poofs of fairy dust) Me: (is not amused) You're all fired. Barraki: :( Part 21 New announcer who is Turaga Vakama: (is tired of announcing already) There's one more episode but the author is getting lazy. If you want to read it, go to either the Author's Hangout or the "Prank Call Hero Factory" page in the Hero Factory forums. Good night. (falls asleep) *ZZZZZZzzzzz* Audience: (applauds with their feet for no reason) Me: So can I go now? Fawful: Yes-ing. (snaps fingers and everyone is back in the Mushroom Kingdom) Makuta: That was so random it wasn’t even funny… Bob: I hate this place. Random Goomba: (throws a random frying pan at Bob) Bob: (get’s knocked unconscious) I wanna ride the pony…. Chapter 4 Part 1 *Everyone is eating popcorn in the living room * Bob: I’m bored out of my mind! Jack: Okay, so The Mushroom Kingdom was a no-go. What should we do now? Me: (A random light bulb appears over my head) Guys, I know what we’re gonna do today! *The Phineas and Ferb theme song plays in the background * Makuta: What? Me:…… I forgot. Everyone: Groan. Me: How many times do I have to tell you?! Actually groan, don’t say “groan”! Everyone: *groan * Part 2 Jack: We could go trick-or-treating. Meta Knight: I hear Spherus Magna has a lovely new resort and spa. Me: Speaking of Spherus Magna… Hey, Makuta, aren’t you supposed to be dead? Makuta: I…uh…HEY, EVERYBODY, LET’S DO THE HOKEY POKEY! *Makuta starts vigorously doing the Hokey Pokey, and after a few awkward moments, everyone else joins in. * Pikachu: Pikaa? Bob: I hate this dance. Me: Why are we doing this? Jack: I have no idea. Part 3 *Everyone stops dancing- except for Makuta, who’s now dancing by himself. * I find you people extremely amusing. Me: WHAT?! How does the Nameless Text keep coming back?! I’m really the immortal and omnipotent narrator. Everyone: O_o Makuta: I’m scared now… Pikachu: pikaaaa….(hides under the couch) *Preston Stormer enters the room, tripping over Larry the Cucumber on the way in * Larry: Hey! Watch it punk! Part 4 Larry: Hey! Watch it punk! Stormer: Sorry sir! It was an accident! Bob: Seriously, Preston, don’t tick off the vegetables. They take revenge very seriously. Stormer: O_o (backs away slowly from Larry) Me: Hey! I just remembered what I forgot! Everyone: What? Me: Lets throw a party! Makuta: A tea party? Pikachu: Pika Pika? Me: No, a dance party! Part 5 Bob: Why a dance party? Me: I dunno. Dance parties are cool. Meta Knight: That’s good enough for me- as long as we do the Salsa or at least the Tango. Me: T_T Uhh.. Makuta: Do we get to wear party dresses? Me: No. O_o Can I come? Me: No. Bob: Is that all you can say? Me: No! Part 6 Bob: (whispers to Meta Knight) I told you so. Me: T_T Why do I even bother?! *Later, everyone is decorating my house for the party * Makuta: (tangled up in streamers) I need more duct tape. Me: Why?! You’ve already used four rolls of it! Makuta: I’m taping the Nameless Text to the wall. Me: What? Why? Makuta: I thought we could throw vegetables at him later. Larry The Cucumber: (terrified, he runs (or rather, hops) away and trips over Preston Stormer on the way out) Part 7 Stormer: Hey, watch it, punk! Larry: Sorry, sir! It was an accident! Stormer: You’re in for it now! Larry: Wait! Please give me another chance! Stormer: I don’t give second chances! (Grabs Larry and carries him off to the kitchen) Larry: NOOOoooo! Makuta: What was that all about? Pikachu: Pika Pikachu? Me: Poor Larry... He was such a nice cucumber… Part 8 Bob: I’m beginning to think this is not a Bionicle comedy.. Me: How so? Bob: Well, the number of non-Bionicle characters outweighs the number of real Bionicle characters. Me: So you’re saying there should be more Bionicle characters? Bob: Yeah, I guess so. Me: Okay. (Opens the closet that Jack jumped out of) Hey, guys, you can come out now. *Turaga Vakama, Berix, Roodaka and Click come out * Makuta: How is that even possible? Me: That’s where I keep my dimensional portal, duh! Part 9 Makuta: … T_T Bob: Hi Roodaka! Roodaka: Since when is your name Bob? Bob: I hate my life… Jack: I hate it too. Bob: (glares at Jack) You’re almost as bad as The Nameless Text. Did somebody call me? Makuta: How did you escape my duct tape? I’d rather not say… Part 10 *Preston Stormer enters the room wearing a pink apron * Stormer: I made cookies! (Pulls a random tray out of nowhere and sets it on the table) Berix: What kind of cookies? Stormer: Cucumber cookies > Me: You killed Larry?! Stormer: No! Of course not! Larry: (pops out of no where) It’s true…he killed my Uncle Frank and forced me to watch him make cookies like it was some sick cooking show! Me: If it makes you feel better, Larry, I invited Von Nebula to the party. Stormer: You WHAT?! Part 11 Me: Don’t explode, dude. It’s just a dance party. *Doorbell rings * Turaga Vakama: I’ll get it! (Gets a step stool and opens the door) *Von Nebula comes in accompanied by Kopaka, Tahu and Lewa. All four of them are wearing dark sunglasses and black leather jackets * Von Nebula: Wazzup, dudes. (Sees Preston Stormer) Why are you wearing an apron, man? Stormer: (looks at apron) I.. uh.. PREPARE TO DIE, VON NEBULA! (Shoots Von Nebula with a Nuclear Cookie Cutter) Von Nebula: (explodes) Tahu: Dude, you just destroyed the leader of our book club! Lewa: We were in the center-middle of reading Harry Potter too! Part 12 Stormer: umm…. Want some cookies? Lewa and Tahu: OH, YEAH! *Before they can get to the cookies, Kirby appears and inhales the whole tray * Kirby: Mmmm! Kopaka: That wasn’t very sophisticated. Kirby: (rolls eyes) Kopaka: Don’t you roll your eyes at me! (Freezes Kirby into an ice cube) King Dedede: YES! Kopaka: Get out of here. King Dedede: (leaves) Part 13 Lewa: When’s the party gonna start-begin? Me: How about now? Lewa: YAY! (starts dancing the Futterwacken- which by the way, should be an Olympic Sport.) Jack: So, how about some music? Roodaka: (snaps fingers and an army of Visorak swarm from my closet and build an indoor disco in the living room and then return to wherever they came from) Berix: I wanna be the DJ! (puts on headphones and starts playing the turntables) Meta Knight: Do I smell smoke? Stormer: OMG! My casserole! (runs into the kitchen) Part 14 Care to dance? Me: You want to dance with me, Nameless Text? Yeah! Me: Uh, I can’t really see you, so I don’t see how that’s possible. Oh… *Meanwhile, Berix has fallen asleep at the turntables* Makuta: (To me) Hey, can I get your advice on something? Me: Since when do you need advice? Makuta: Well, I, uh.. Do you think I should, um..like, ask Roodaka.. To.. dance..? Roodaka: No. Part 15 Makuta: .... Jack: Somebody wake up the little blue DJ… Turaga Vakama: (pours a random bucket of water on Berix’s head) Good Morning, starshine! The Earth says hello! Berix: Huh? What? Where? Ooh.. (fixes the turntables and Caramelldansen starts playing) Meta Knight: This party is pointless… Kopaka: Tell me about it… *Meta Knight and Kopaka are officially best buds forever * Berix: (Has a random seizure. Don't ask me why) Part 16 *Meanwhile, Roodaka is dancing with Jack, of all undead people * Makuta: I hate that skeleton. Me: Oh come one, he’s a good guy. Makuta: Whatever. Me: You know, you and Jack are a lot alike. Except where he has child-like optimism, you have untamed malice. Sometimes that’s all it takes to be the bad guy. Makuta: Wow, that was really profound. Me: I was just reading this fortune cookie. Your lucky numbers are 3, 17, and 80. Makuta: T_T Part 17 Lewa: Yeah, dudes-people! Lets jazz-dance the Futterwacken! Woo! (Continues vigorously Futterwackening) Tahu: I’m embarrassed to be around you… Pikachu: Pika pika! Berix: Great idea, Pikachu! Everyone, do the electric slide! (Does the electric slide and falls off the DJ podium in the process) Click: Clickedy click clickers. Meta Knight: I agree, Click. Berix has had way too much sugar. Berix: Sugar?! Meta Knight: Oh no! Part 18 Berix: SUGAAARRR!!! (screams and jumps out the window, only to be bounced back inside by a convenient trampoline) Everyone: (watches Berix run screaming around the house, jumping off walls and tripping over random Veggie Tales characters who somehow escaped from my fridge) Jack: ..... I think he needs counseling.... Me: Hey, Makuta, now would be a good time to use all that duct tape. Makuta: >:D (Happily duct tapes a hyperactive Berix to the wall) Berix: Hehehehe! Suggaarr….! (Falls asleep) Me: Well that was highly disturbing. Kopaka: (stares blankly at the wall with Meta Knight. Apparently it is a very worthwhile activity) Part 19 Stormer: O_o (goes back into the kitchen and trips over a random eggplant) Me: Has anyone else noticed that whenever Stormer leaves or enters the room he trips over some kind vegetable? And why was there an eggplant on the floor anyway? Roodaka: The Visorak got hungry. Me: T_T right.... Jack: (sitting on the sofa petting my cats) Who's a good kitteh? Bawww Roodaka: (sitting on the couch petting my baby alligator) You make a much better pet than Sidorak! Jack: ....0_o.. (picks up cats and moves to a different couch) Part 20 ???: WAAA! Meta Knight: What the..? ???: WALUIGI IS BACK. NOW THE COMEDY IS FUNNY AGAIN. Makuta: Oh great….. Waluigi: THERE WILL BE MORE WALUIGI APPEARANCES ALL THE TIME SO KEEP CHECKING HERE FOR THEM. MORE ADVENTURES TO COME UNTIL WALUIGI IS TIRED. Roodaka: What a miserable, filthy life form. How dare he interrupt my comedy! Me: (thinking) Your comedy?! T_T Waluigi: WALUIGI LIKES THIS SO WALUIGI WILL DO IT FOR A WHILE. YOU DON’T LIKE WALUIGI? TOO BAD. WALUIGI TIME. Part 21 Me: What’s with the “Brawl in the Family” quotes? That stuff is copyrighted! Waluigi: WAAAA! (Leaves) Jack: What was that all about? Me: Waluigi time. Wa. Jack: Wa? O_o Me: Wa. o_O Makuta: Stop it. *Jack and I glare at Makuta * Me / Jack: Wa. Part 22 Berix: WA! SUGAH! WAA! Everyone: WAA! SHUT UP! Me: Why do we keep saying that? Meta Knight: Saying what? Me: Why do we keep saying Waa? Bob: Waa? Berix: HEHEHE! WALUIGI TIME! Me: Okay, seriously, enough Waluigi references. Berix: Sugar… Pikachu: Pikaa… Chapter 5 Part 1 (Everyone is in the living room being bored…. AGAIN! This is a rather boring comedy) Bob: I’m bored. Click: Clickedy click click clicken Bob: That’s not a bad idea, Click! Me: What’s not a bad idea? Bob: Click thinks we should go somewhere. Me: Okay, where should we go? Meta Knight: How about Dreamland? Jack: Halloween Town! Roodaka: The mall? Part 2 Me: Nah, lets go to an amusement park! Makuta: A park of amusement? Sounds good to me! Me: But, um, how will we all get there? There’s no room in the car for all of us. Meta Knight: We can take my starship, The Halberd. Me: You have a starship? Pikachu: Pika Pika? Meta Knight: Yes, it’s featured in the latest Kirby games for both Wii and D.S. Me: Uh, okay. So where is it? Meta Knight: (points out the window) Everyone: (looks out the window and sees a gigantic starship parked on the driveway) Part 3 Me: Epic. Jack: Fail? Me: No, just epic. Meta Knight: But it’s out of gas. Me: Epic Fail Jack : -_- Makuta: We’re off to see the wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz! Me: Eh… Makuta: Because, because, because, because, because!..... Uh, I can’t remember the rest of the song. Part 4 Makuta: Hey, I’m a tyrant and nobody’s ever reported me! Me: Yeah, but you’re not much of a threat. Hyperactive Berix is way scarier than you. Berix: SUGAARR!! Me: See what I mean? Much more dangerous. Are you guys going to call the Exo-Force or what? Me: Why would we do that, Nameless Text? Haven’t they been searching for Mecha One for years? Berix: SUUUGAHHH! Me: That’s true. (Dials 911 on a random telephone) Hello? Exo-Force? I know the location of Mecha One…Yeah.. He’s disguised as Mr. Makuro…Okay…bye. (hangs up) Part 5 Stormer: But without Hero Factory, I’ll be out of work! Me: Don’t worry; you can be my personal chef! Stormer: Yay! *Suddenly, a SWAT team lands in a helicopter outside and breaks the door down * SWAT team guy: We're here to arrest you, Stormer! Surrender! Stormer: But there’s a tuna casserole in the oven!(Get’s tranquilized) SWAT team: (drags Stormer into the helicopter and flies away) Me: I thought they were supposed to be arresting Mecha One! Why did they arrest Stormer?! Larry the Cucumber: Because I told them to… I have avenged my Uncle Frank... Part 6 Turaga Vakama: I still wanna taco… Berix: (now wearing a kimono) SUGAH!! Eeh hee! I mean..konichiwa, sensai. Waluigi: (randomly appears) WALUIGI TIME! WAAA! Mark: Wa? Waluigi: WAA! (Tackles Mark Surge and knocks him unconscious) Me: That was very uncalled for, Waluigi! You should be ashamed of yourself! Waluigi: Waa… (Dumps a bucket of Ranch Dressing over Mark Surge and dances the Cha Cha out the door) Jack: What just happened? Me: Don’t ask…. Part 7 Me: (Taps Pikachu’s head with a newspaper) Bad Pikachu! Pikachu: Pikahhh…. Berix: (Hanging from chandelier) Somebody help me! PLEASE! I’m scared of heights!! Roodaka: At least up there you can’t cause any trouble. Berix: Uaahhhh!! (Lets go of chandelier and drops down on top of Meta Knight) Meta Knight: (Flings Berix out the window with his sword. But of course, Berix is bounced back by a convenient trampoline) Roodaka: Somebody needs to get rid of that trampoline… *A convenient truck randomly tows away the not-so-convenient-anymore-trampoline * Berix: Aw fiddlesticks... Part 8 *The next day, Makuta, Bob, Roodaka, Jack and Meta Knight are playing cards in the kitchen, while Turaga Vakama, Pikachu, Click and Berix are mindlessly doodling in coloring books. * Turaga Vakama: (Breaks a crayon) Awww… Berix: Stupid head! That was the last pink one! Now how am I supposed to color the Princess’s dress?! Pikachu: Pikah! Turaga Vakama: Color it some other color! Berix: But I wanted her dress to be piiinnk! Pikachu: PIKAH! Berix: Be quiet, Pikachu. Part 9 Roodaka: All of you, sheesh! Or I’ll - *insert angry rant here * like an octopus on a forklift! Turaga Vakama: O_o Click: Clickers…… Berix: I think I’ll color her dress green… Makuta: Green would so totally clash with her tiara. Color it purple to, like, match her purse and stuff! Everyone: (Staring at Makuta) O_o Makuta: Not that I would know that… Bob: I think you need therapy. Part 10 Makuta: ….Go to Karzahni…. Me: Watch the language, Makuta. Makuta: Bah humbug. *Someone screams outside * Jack: What the… I thought you told me to wasn’t Halloween yet! Me: It’s not…! *Someone pounds on the back door * ???: LEMME IN! LEMME IN! PLEASE! Part 11 Me: What the heck?! (Cautiously opens the door) *As soon as I open the door, two people topple inside and hide under the table * Intruder #1: Help us you must! Being chased by a maniacal fangirl we are! Bob: Fangirl? (Slicks back the hair he does not have and looks in the mirror that is not there) Intruder #2: She’s INSANE!! Roodaka: How insane? She can’t be as insane as Berix. Berix: SUGGGAAAAHHHH!!! (Screams) Intruders: O_o Part 12 Me: Who are you people?! Intruder #1: Jedi Master Yoda, I am. Intruder #2: *grunt * I’m Link, the most amazing hero in all of Hyrule. Yoda: Be careful, arrogance can topple giants. Mata Nui: That’s MY line!! Link: Get lost. Mata Nui: (Leaves) Me: Why did you break into my house? Link: Listen, you have to help us! There’s this crazy girl out there screaming for our autographs and smothering us with sugar and candy! Part 13 Jack: Halloween candy? Berix: SUGAAHH!! ???: OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH!!! (screams) Link: NOOoo!!! *All of the sudden, a random girl pops up out of nowhere and hugs Link * ???: (SCREAM) I love you!!! (Turns around and sees Jack) OMIGOSH JACK SKELLINGTON! (Gives Jack a choking hug) I LOVE YOU TOO! (Sees the assorted Bionicle characters) OMIGOSH BIONICLES! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPHS?? (Insert maniacal fangirl squeal here) Jack: *choke * Part 14 Me: Who are you?! ???: I’m HANNAH! OMIGOSH are you friends with these guys? (Points to everyone else) Me: Uh, sort of. I guess so. Hannah: (Squeal) I WANNA BE FRIENDS WITH THEM TOOOOOO!! Bob: I’ll be your friend. *winks * (He thinks he’s a big shot celebrity right now) Hannah: YAY!! You know the only thing that would make this day better?! Bob: What? Hannah: If the clouds were PURPLE! And if ALL the ladybugs had four dots and YELLOW eyes! Oh, and if I had a PINK GIRL PONY! I’d name her JOHN! Part 15 Me: How did you get inside?! The door was locked! Hannah: Yeah, but your window wasn’t. Makuta: Uhh.. O_o Hannah: (Continues rambling about deranged mountain lions and freaky Goth girls.) Yoda: See what I mean do you, hmm? Crazy, she is crazy! Hannah: I love Pooger the magical corndog!! Me: O_o Makuta: What’s the number for the Insane Asylum? Hannah: Potato! Part 16 Waluigi: (randomly appears) WAAAAA!!! Hannah: Ew, yuck. Wario is so much cooler. Waluigi: You don’t like Waluigi? Hannah: No. Waluigi: Too bad. WALUIGI TIME! (Dumps a bucket of peanut butter on Hannah’s head and dances the Tango with a sock monkey out the door) Hannah: YUMMY! Wait- the peanut butter! Not Waluigi! Me: ... Hannah: Have you ever met Rover the Underwater Gummy Worm? Makuta: Make her go away! (sobs) Part 17 Me: Hannah, what is your problem? Hannah: SUGAR. Sugar is the cause of all my problems! o_O Berix: Sugah? Hannah: Yes. Me and Sugar go together like Garfield and lasagna. Garfield: Meow. (Its true.) Me: Where did the fat cat come from? Garfield: Mrrrooww…(Well, I got into some catnip… and the next morning I woke up on your doorstep with a headless Polly Pocket. And by the way, I’m not fat.) Me: O_o Part 18 Pikachu: Pikah. Garfield: Mrow? (Hey, is there any Lasagna around here?) Pikachu: Pikahchuu. (There’s some leftover in the fridge, I think.) Garfield: Meow. (Thanks!) *Raids the fridge * Click: Clickedy click clickers! (Hey, man! Save some for me!) Hannah: OMIGOSH A BUG! YUCK! (Stomps on Click) Mata Nui: NOOOO!! Clickykins, I shall avenge you! (Attacks Hannah) Hannah: (Slaps Mata Nui) Mata Nui: WAHHH!! (Sobs and jumps out the window. Sadly, there is no convenient trampoline. However, there is a convenient hippopotamus) Part 19 Hippopotamus: UWAHHHH!!! Hannah: You know what goes really good with bacon? Turaga Vacama: What? Hannah: Whipped Cream! And Octopus jelly! Link: See? I told you so! She’s insane! Me: Yeah. I can see that. Yoda: However, very strong with her, the force is. Hmmmmmm. Hannah: I’m a Jedi. Yoda: Oh, right. Forgot, I did. Short-term memory I have, my Padawan. Hehehe, just kidding, short-term memory I have, my Padawan. Part 20 Me: Did I miss something? Meta Knight: What’s a Jedi? Is it some kind of Star Warrior? Hannah: What’s a Star Warrior? Meta Knight: (Sobs) Nobody cares about Planet Popstar anymore! Nobody ever plays Kirby games! Its always stupid Pokemon or The stink'n Legend of Zelda! *Pikachu and Link glare at Meta Knight * Hannah: I like Pie. Me: Stormer would have made pie if hadn’t been arrested… Hannah: Arrested by whom? Makuta: Exo-Force. It was all Larry's fault. Part 21 Hannah: Oh, those weaklings? I’ll just wave my Light Saber around and they’ll run off scream’n like little scaredy-catfish! TO AREA 51, AWWWAYYYY!! *Jumps out the window, lands on the convenient hippopotamus and rides off into the sunset and gets incinerated to dust and then spontaneously regenerates on Mars* (Never walk into the sun! It’s a safety hazard!) Everyone: O_o Garfield: Meow. (Ya’ got anymore lasagna?) Part 22 (A few hours later, everyone is eating pizza in the kitchen. The delivery boy is chained to the wall in the basement because he looked at Roodaka funny. Hannah is very upset because Link and Yoda ran away while she was rescuing Stormer from the SWAT team. However, she did succeed in rescuing him, and he is very upset that we ordered a pizza instead of letting him make one. Get over it, Stormer.) Part 23 Hannah: (With a mouthful of pizza) I canf belief theyf leftf mef! ☹ Stormer: I can’t believe you ordered a factory made pizza… Me: I can’t believe I own a factory made robot. Stormer: Touché. Wait, since when do you own me? Me: Since you signed the contract. Stormer: What contract?! Me: The one that you signed. Stormer: ….?? ☹ Part 24 ??? #1: I'm telling you Ron, the Floo powder has really messed up this time! I said Diagon Alley, didn't I?? Ron: Yeah well, you had to sneeze again, didn't you? C'mon, Harry, you always do this! ??? #3: Will you two shut up?! I've been listening to you bickering all afternoon! At this rate we'll never get to the Quiditch tournament! Harry: Oh, lay off, Hermione! (Three random kids come out of the fireplace) Makuta: Oh, look, trick-or-treaters! And they’re dressed up as wizards! Harry: OH BLIMEY, What is that?! (Points a stick at Jack) Jack: I’m the Pumpkin King, little boy! Part 25 Harry: AVADA KEDAVRA! (Sparks fly from the stick) Jack: Uhh…? Harry: Why aren’t you dead? Jack: I’m undead, naturally! Ron: Harry, I’m scared. Hermione: Oh, grow up, Ron! Ron: Easy for you to say, Hermione.. Hermione: ?? Berix: BEDTIME! (Falls asleep) Part 26 Harry: What in the name of He-who-must-not-be-named are all these magical creatures doing here? Makuta: I’m Magical…? Me: Would you like some pizza? Hermione: Who are you? Hannah: I am SPECIAL! Me: And I’m- Jack: Do you remember that one time at band camp when Jeffery let a monkey loose in Dave’s cabin? Me: No…? Jack: Huh… Part 27 Harry: You people are crazy. Hannah: Hahahaha! Harry: ? Hannah: Hehehehehe! Ron: Look, I found a penny, Harry! Harry: You idiot, that’s a dime! Ron: But it’s so tiny! (Throws dime out the window where it hits the convenient hippopotamus and knocks it unconscious) Hannah: NOOO!! GARY, I SHALL AVENGE YOU! (Attacks Ron and pushes him out the window. However, the convenient trampoline that has spontaneously reappeared bounces him back.) Part 28 Ron: That. Was. AWESOME! So who’s Gary? Hannah: My pet convenient hippopotamus! He likes sugar. Just like MEE! Berix: (Wakes up) SUGAH! Meta Knight: aw crud. Berix: (Starts running around the room while screaming about waffles) *A little robot appears out of nowhere in a puff of pink smoke* Robot: WAAFFLLESS!! WAAAFLES! YAAYYY! Me: Whoa, what it that? Turaga Vakama: That’s a SIR unit! Standard Issued Robot! Part 29 Robot: (Runs over to me and salutes) GIR reporting for duty. Me: GIR? What does the G stand for? GIR: I don’t know…. Me: ? GIR: WEEE HEE HEE WOO!!! (Runs around the room and slams into a wall) Me: Uh, is it supposed to be stupid? Turaga Vakama: It’s not stupid! It’s advanced! Berix: (Gets locked in the basement by Roodaka) GIR: Aw, the waffle man went bye-bye. ☹ Part 30 Roodaka: I believe I should leave. Harry: STOP RYHMING! Roodaka: (Slaps Harry and leaves, dragging Bob and Makuta with her for some reason) Makuta: Halp meh! Bob: ….. GIR: I’m gonna roll around on the floor for a bit, kay? (Starts rolling around the living room) Harry: I think I’ve gone insane! Ron: I agree; we’d better flee! Harry: STOP RYHMING! Part 31 Ron: :( Hermione: All right, that’s enough. We’re leaving. (Grabs Harry and Ron and disappears into thin air) GIR: Where’d the ugly lady go? Berix: (Breaks down the basement door and storms upstairs waving a random magazine around) OMG GUESS WHAT? Turaga Vakama: What? Berix: There’s a Bionicle convention tonight in Disney World! Turaga Vacama: OMG LET’S GO! Click: Click Click click! Part 32 Berix: Oh, yeah! Fangirls! Autographs! Mickey Mouse! To Disney World, AWWAAYY! (Runs away with Turaga Vakama and Click) Me: Okay… Hannah: Ookkeedaayy. Me: …? GIR: Tacos! (Waves around a magical rubber piggy that magically appeared out of nowhere magically) Part 33 Stormer: (comes out of the kitchen carrying a suitcase) Me: Where are you going? Stormer: Medical school! Me: Why Medical school? Stormer: I have a coupon! (leaves- not knowing that Pikachu has stowed away in his suitcase) Pikachu: PIKACHUU! (Shocks Stormer on the way out) Stormer: YIIII!! (Runs screaming down the street) Meta Knight: (Steals GIR’s rubber piggy and flies out the window) Jack: Is it just me, or did the majority of the characters of this comedy just randomly leave for variously random reasons? Part 34 GIR: WHY?! Why my piggy?! I love-ed you, Piggy! I love-ed youuu! (Flops down on the floor crying) Me: Oh, please don’t cry! I already have a bad enough headache... (Gives GIR a new piggy) GIR: *sniff * I LOVE YOOU!! Me: ….? O_o Jack: Wait a second…If there are no Bionicle characters left… Then this isn’t a Bionicle Comedy anymore! Me: Yeah…That really stinks... Jack: Why? Now we have the script to ourselves! Me: The script was written to be a Bionicle Comedy. Without Bionicles, the whole comedy will cease to exist! Part 35 Jack: Oh no! It’s all Hero Factory’s fault! (sobs) Me: We need to find a Bionicle before its too late! Hannah: I have some! Me: Eh…you do? Hannah: Yeah! (pulls Keetongu and Sidorak out of her backpack) Me: So you have a dimensional portal too? Hannah: Yup! Part 36 Sidorak: Where am I…? Keetongu: Grrr… (pounces on Sidorak) Sidorak: Gak! Get this infernal beast away from meeee! Hannah: (squirts Keetongu with a giant water gun) Bad Keetongu! Sit! Keetongu: Awww I is a bad boy. (Whines like a puppy and sits) Hannah: Good Rahi! Keetongu: Grr? Me was bad, but now me is good? Hannah: Yes. You obeyed me, so you get a cookie. (Throws Keetongu a cookie) Keetongu: Yayz I'm a good boy! Trivia In Chapter 3, Part 6 of the original randomness, there was no spacing in between all the character's names, and in the last line Fawful is misspelled as "Fawfu". However, we have edited it to match the style of the other comedies and fixed the error for convenience. Consistently throughout iHuntress' writings, "Turaga Vakama" is mispelled as "Turaga Vacama". However, again, we have edited it for convenience. Chapter 4, Part 11 and 12 both were mashed together, with no spacing. It has been edited for audience convenience and to match the rest of the comedy's style.Category:Comedies Category:First comedy Category:Stub